Mated
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: Bella never thought her life would change so drastically and Jacob never thought he would find his mate, but it all changes when they take one look at each other. They face many obstacles and even the battle of their own emotions. Will love prevail?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Here is a new story for my devoted fans to get into while I edit my future chapters for other stories, but I must warn you. This story contains one instance of rape, which will happen very soon in the story. If you are not okay with that, then ignore this story. Please, favorite, alert, and review if this is your type of story. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Mated**

**Prologue**

Jacob was not a complicated man. He wanted very few things out of life. He didn't dream of fame or fortune. All he wanted was a family, kids, marriage, etc.

He grew up on the reservation and never dreamed of leaving. He waited around, everyday, to find his mate, but she never came. No one did.

He sat on a fallen tree on the white grains of sand on the beach in front of the wild surf that sprayed salt water across his face every few seconds.

His friend Embry took a seat next to him and patted his back as Quil and Sam worked on setting up a bonfire. The sun was falling across the horizon and it was a stunning sight.

"Dude, I'm sorry that Makena wasn't it. You will find her sooner or later. We all always do." Jacob nodded and gave his friend a kind smile.

"Thanks, Em. I know, but everyone else has found their mate. I guess I just expected me to be the first to find mine since I am Alpha." Embry nodded and patted his arm. Embry looked over at the tiny parking lot to see the imprint arrive in a Suburban that he didn't recognize.

"The girls are here and looks like they brought a plus one." Embry elbowed Jacob suggestively and Jacob quickly rolled his eyes. Embry watched as his mate, Angela, hooked her arm around another girls arm who Embry quickly recognized as Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's only daughter. "Holy shit. It's Charlie's daughter." Jacob quickly turned his head to see a gorgeous brunette that laughed at something that Jessica, Quil's mate, said, leaning her head against her shoulder.

"Looks like she made friends fast. Didn't she just arrive this morning?" Embry shrugged and then Isabella Swan looked over towards the guys, still giggling, and made eye contact with Jacob.

He felt it. It finally happened. He felt all the strings in his heart and soul being snipped away.

It was all her. Nothing else matter. His family, his pack, his tribe...Nothing mattered like she did.

He imprinted on the Chief's daughter and he flashed her his signature grin. She quickly blushed and averted her eyes.

"Dude! On the Chief's daughter!" Embry patted his back as he winked at him congratulatory. Jacob grinned and looked back at her to see her laughing with Angela and Jessie, Seth's mate.  
"Well, let's go meet your mate." Jacob nodded and they both quickly got up, walking in the direction of their mates.

Jacob's mind was swirling with questions. What was she like? Would she accept him? How old was she? What did she like to do?

His mind went on overload with jealousy when Seth ran over and lifted her up in his arms, twirling her around.

"Bella!" She laughed as she hugged him. Embry quickly held Jacob's shoulder in a death grip as he saw the fire in his eyes.

"Seth!" She laughed, oblivious to Jacob's increased anger at his pack brother, and Seth put her down. Seth pointed to her wrist which was wrapped tightly in an Ace bandage.

"Try to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?" She rolled her eyes and Jacob calmed once he saw the anger fire growing in her eyes as she gazed into Seth's.

"Watch it, Clearwater. I may have a bad hand, but I have a mighty twitch in my leg that is just aching to give you a swift kick in the testicles for that." His eyes widened and him and Embry stood behind Seth as they watched the exchange.

"Come on, Swan. I have balls of steel. You would probably hurt yourself if you tried to kick me in the balls." She rolled her eyes and let the joke pass. Who could stay mad at Seth Clearwater?

"For your information, this was from a car accident. Long story." She lifted her hand and then put it back at her side. "Secondly, hello biceps!" She exclaimed and everyone bursted out into fits of giggles. "You know anabolic steriods are really bad for you. They cause low sperm count, you know that?" Everyone laughed again and Seth quickly gave her another hug.

"Love ya, too, Bella. For YOUR information, Ms. Swan, these are all natural!" He quickly lifted up his arms and flexed his muscles which caused her to have her own fit of giggles.

"Yeah, like I will believe that in a million years. And what the hell? Since when does a fifteen year old look like he's in his mid-twenties? Your on something. I will find out what and Harry and Sue will hear about it, little one." She lightly scowled and then laughed as they all thought she was serious. "I'm kidding! It was great to see you." He nodded and saluted, which made Bella snicker loudly. He quickly grabbed Jessie by her waist and threw her onto his shoulder, which made everyone laugh. He ran off with his mate towards the fire that was now in full swing.

Embry quickly made his way to Angela and gave her a passion filled kiss which made both Jacob and his mate uncomfortable.

"Hey, Bella. This is my best friend, Jacob Black." Embry made the quick introduction and she smiled to him.

"Yeah, I remember you. Your Billy and Sarah's son, right?" He lightly snickered as he thought of a small joke.

"Well, I can't exactly be their daughter, can I?" She blushed again and he knew instantly she was very shy and innocent. He liked that about her.

"No." She held in a big grin which made her lips form to look like she was imitating a fish.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella." She nodded and slowly walked towards the fire with Jacob quickly at her side. He was truly a lovesick puppy.

"What have you been up to?" She asked and he shrugged. He unconsciously placed his arm around her slender waist and she blushed at the movement.

"Not much really. I've been working a lot with the tribe business." She nodded with a small smile on her face.

She was completely taken by the man who used to be the boy she played with as a child. She remembered when their mothers would take them to the beach for a picnic. She and Jacob would hold hands while they walked up and down the beach. He was definitely no longer the same boy that she left behind when she moved with her mother to Arizona.

"Any fun?" He thought about his hectic patrols when he replied confidently to her.

"Very." He grinned and she lightly giggled, covering her mouth.

"That's good to hear. At least you enjoy your work. Do you have any plans for college?" He just shrugged as they slowly approached the fire.

"Not really. I mean, I already do what I always wanted so there is no real reason for it. Why spend all that money when it won't do any good?" She nodded and her hand snuck into his which he quickly caught, grinning wider at the beauty before him.

"I totally understand that logic. So you enjoy working with the tribe? That is really good." He nodded and squeezed her hand a little.

"Yeah, but that's not the work I was talking about. I was talking about working on cars. I do it when I'm not working with the tribe." She bite her lip and nodded.

"Well, now, I know I have a mechanic type friend to check out my SUV when it gives me a hard time." She joked with him and he wholeheartedly chuckled.

"Yeah, anytime, Bella." She blushed at him as they took a seat on the log that he had previously been seated when Bella arrived. They sat and she lightly shivered from the cool air. He instantly wrapped his arm around her and she smiled up at him. He was so glad to make his imprint feel more comfortable.

Soon, Chief Swan and Billy Black came up, Billy wheeling himself in his wheelchair through the thin sand. Bella and Jacob turned their heads towards the new arrivals and Jacob instantly expected an outburst from the man he used to think of as a second father.

Charlie Swan had been let in on the secret when the wolves first started phasing, but it had the opposite affect that Billy thought it would. Charlie was deathly afraid of the pack, of what they were capable of.

He would never cross them, ever.

Charlie spotted his only daughter and she quickly waved.

"Hi, Dad. I would have told you I was going, but you didn't leave a phone number for me to reach you at." She cowered lightly, hoping Charlie wouldn't be upset.

Charlie saw who had his arm around her and instantly tensed. Of all the wolves, he feared Jacob the most. No one knew why for sure, but Jacob thought it was because he was their leader.

"That's okay, Bells." She could feel the fear that rolled off of her father and it was something she wasn't used to it. Charlie was the fearless Chief of Police. What could have him so frightened? She planned to find out.

Charlie helped Billy roll through the sand to be seated at the head of the circle, directly across from Bella and Jacob. Charlie quickly took a seat next to Billy as Billy launched into his long tale of the tribe. Billy could sense that the packs mighty and powerful Alpha had finally imprint so it was perfect for him to tell the stories.

Billy was off and Bella was practically on the edge of her seat. All the other imprints had heard it countless time and to be honest were never interested, but Bella was different. History was her thing, especially Native American History. It was the major she had chosen for her transfer to Washington State.

This would definitely make for an intriguing research paper one day, if she could remember it all by then.

"...The Quileute tribe has been small from the very beginning. We have always had magic in our blood. Strong magic that have scared of our enemies one after another. The magic is unbelieveable enough to shapeshift a man to the all-powerful wolf." Jacob quickly glanced at Bella to see her watching Billy closely.

Billy continued his tale, first starting with the legendary Taha Aki, the first of Jacob's kind in the tribe and traveled all the way through their histories to adventures of the last pack to be transformed before Jacob's pack, lead by Ephraim Black.

After the story-telling, Jacob and Bella got up from their seats and walked over to the parking lot, making it to the side walk. Charlie quickly turned to Billy.

"What the hell is my daughter doing here?" Billy shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"What does it matter? She's have fun."

"I did not want her here, Billy. Why do you think I told her to stay at home when I left?" Charlie bellowed and everyone ignored him expect for Billy.

"Will you calm down, old fool? She is reconnecting with my son and you know Jacob. He won't let anything happen to her." Charlie grumbled in frustration.

"You better hope for your son's sake that nothing happens to her."


	2. Author's note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
